


Bookworm

by JemiCrisis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Come Eating, Corruption, Even though we know that Renjun isn't that innocent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Haechan has a voice kink?, Haechan is just horny, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Renjun is oblivious when he reads, Renjun is vocal kinda, Renjun just wanted solo activities okay, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, cock warming if you squint, haechan is a brat, handjobs kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemiCrisis/pseuds/JemiCrisis
Summary: Haechan pays Renjun a visit before his radio show starts. Renjun is anxious and he just needs to give Renjun a distraction somehow...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first explicit work and oh god. Never really planned making explicit stuff, not until next year but 119 and Renjun having a radio show just made this idea... happen. I also just realised this took me 2 and a half hours to do...

While in the waiting room waiting for his radio show to start, Renjun’s reading a book that he had brought to kill the time. It’s the first time it’s going to air and reading distracts him from all the feelings his heart is going through right now. The book is very good, it’s sci-fi and the writing is simply absorbing him into the fictional world. He doesn’t think the world of the book is fictional though, aliens definitely exist.

He doesn’t hear the soft click of the door opening the very unoccupied room, nor the louder click as the door is locked.

He feels the loveseat dip as someone sits down on the other end. He peaks out the corner of his eye and immediately recognises Haechan, he doesn’t give a second thought as he goes back to his book. He had actually called him earlier and told him about the nervousness he was going through because of the radio show. It puts him at ease that Haechan decided to be here for him during his first airing, even if they weren’t speaking. Sure he would’ve called Jeno or Jaemin, they were better at comforting him but there’s something about the presence of Haechan that calms him. To him, Haechan would be perfect if he didn’t open his mouth, Haechan is a pretty boy who acts like a brat.

He checks the time and there’s still about fifty minutes or so until he’s supposed to go into the main room to start the show. He came here stupidly early because of his nervousness, but that doesn’t matter, it’s just more time for him to read.

In the span of the next five minutes he feels the loveseat vibrate as Haechan’s leg jerks up and down, as if he’s nervous or something. He feels Haechan inch closer and closer to him, until their thighs are touching, Haechan having his hand on his thigh, stroking it. It gets closer to his crotch but he doesn’t think any of it, too into his novel that the outside world is completely shut off. That is until fingers pry the book away from his hands, Renjun tries to grab the book back but it’s placed on the loveseat upside down on the page he was on, where Haechan was. 

Speaking of Haechan, Renjun feels a weight on his lap, he looks up to meet eyes with the boy, who has a mischievous look of his face. There’s something else in his eyes. It takes Renjun too long to realise that it’s lust, because Haechan has already begun grinding on his lap. The friction turns him on but he doesn’t want this, not now definitely not now, he has a fucking show in less than an hour. “What the fu-“ Haechan kisses Renjun sloppily shutting him up. Renjun tries to push him off but he doesn’t budge and grinds harder, tears start pooling in Renjun’s eyes.

“Come on, I know you like it” Haechan breathes out as he grinds down harder and quicker. Renjun can only sob as Haechan continues to grind on him, constantly quickening his pace and whispering things into his ear, telling him how much of a slut he is as his cock is fully hard under his jeans. All he can do is try to shout “help me” or “stop” but it’s probably quieter in reality than what he hears in his head.

Haechan stops grinding on him but still sits on his lap, he’s still trapped as Haechan begins to unzip his pants, freeing the cock from its denim cage.

Haechan starts stroking Renjun’s cock in an extremely slow pace, taunting him, and Renjun moans at the touch. “You really called me at a bad time Injunnie, I was stroking myself when you called me but your voice really turned me on you know? Just had to hear more of it.” His mind is so gone he can’t think. All he wants is for this to be over, the hardness of his cock is just too painful. After a particularly tight pull a whine slips out of his lips.

“That’s it baby make some noise for me.” Haechan strokes Renjun harder now, gripping it tightly from the base, dragging his hand up slightly faster than before whilst maintaining the tightness. Renjun hates himself for liking the feeling of his hand on his cock. He hates how he can’t stop his hips bucking up. He hates how Haechan looks at him after that, thinking that he likes it.

Haechan gets off of him and instantly Renjun tries to run away, but Haechan slings his arm around his waist and throws him back into the loveseat. Renjun is stunned as Haechan situates his head near Renjun’s crotch.

The boy engulfs his penis in a swift motion and it takes everything for him to not cum in that second. He’s never experienced this shit before, but holy fuck Haechan’s mouth doesn’t even compare to his hand. His first orgasm is rapidly building up in his pelvis and he feels like exploding.

The orgasm rips out of him soon enough and he cums into Haechan’s mouth, who decides that now is the best time to suck the living hell out of his dick as the cum floods down his throat. Renjun lets out a long groan and Haechan swallows everything with surprising ease, it’s probably better that way anyway, Renjun definitely wouldn’t want traces of what they were doing left behind.

After the orgasm Renjun lies there as Haechan stands up to take his own pants off, letting his jeans pool at his ankles before getting on top of him again. Renjun should have ran away while he had the chance, but he would later reason that his orgasm would’ve left him too weak to run that far anyway.

Haechan grinds on him again, their skin is in contact now and every time Renjun’s cock glides past Haechan’s hole his blood starts pumping faster. In too little time Renjun’s cock is hard again, maybe even harder than before.

The boy on top of him stops and lifts himself up a bit, using his hand to guide the cock to his hole. Renjun shakes his head violently but Haechan ignores it. “Don’t worry love, I prepped myself before coming here to see you~”

Haechan sinks down onto his cock causing him to choke out a wail, his hands are trying to push Haechan’s chest again to try and get him off his lap but it doesn’t work. Nothing works. He can only sit there as Haechan bounces up and down on his lap, expletives pouring out of his mouth as he fucks himself onto him. But god does being in someone’s ass feel good. Renjun can’t help but think that if he didn’t have a show to be in within an hour he probably would’ve enjoyed this. Renjun limbs betray his mind and stop all attempts of fighting back. He’s given up at this point, knowing that what Haechan wants, Haechan gets, and what he wants right now is Renjun’s cock.

It doesn’t take too long for the feeling of his near release to start pooling again. Can it just be over already? He looks at the time again and barely makes out that there’s fifteen minutes left. How no one came to check up on things he doesn’t know. Nor can he begin to think as Haechan forced him to look down at where his cock is buried in Haechan’s ass. The hardness of Haechan’s own cock turns him on immensely and without thinking his own hand comes and wraps itself around Haechan’s dick, there’s precum oozing out and both boys release a shared moan. Haechan’s mouth finds its way to his and they kiss messily, he can taste his own salty bitter release but it doesn’t matter, Haechan continues fucking Renjun’s cock and Renjun bucks his hips up whilst pumping Haechan. His mind has lost all reason.

Renjun orgasms deep in Haechan’s ass and he moans in Haechan’s mouth as they kiss. Haechan continues bouncing up and down throughout his orgasm, milking Renjun for all he’s worth. He stands on the loveseat when he’s finished, shoving his cock in Renjun’s mouth and face-fucking him, seconds later his filthy cum is pouring down Renjun’s throat. Renjun tries to deny that he loves that feeling.

Haechan pulls out and immediately puts his pants and jeans back on before unlocking the door, turning to Renjun.

“Good luck with your show injunnie, you’ll do great!” Haechan’s voice is innocent sounding, as if they didn’t just fuck for forty or fifty minutes. Renjun can’t suppress a whine as the door of the room shuts. The fuck was that?

He feels fucking disgusting but all the tension he had for the radio show is gone. He’s no longer on edge. He feels surprisingly calm.

Maybe he should fuck Haechan again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the four people that subscribed to this work... what the hell were you thinking lmao
> 
> Although it did serve as motivation for me to write another chapter of this so you got what you wanted

It’s been a few weeks since the incident and honestly, Renjun isn’t feeling too good. It’s like what happened that day had lit up something in him, for better or worse he doesn’t know... but one thing for sure is that every time Haechan is in his vision he thinks about what happened that day, and he feels himself grow hard. Then he has to excuse himself to the bathroom and try to jack it off but it’s never as satisfying as it was to cum in Haechan’s ass.

It’s utterly embarrassing that after the act he didn’t condemn Haechan at all, didn’t pull him aside for a quick word or explanation during promotions or anything, he just kept quiet. That’s when he realised that... he liked it. Loved it actually, just being trapped under someone’s hold while not being in control was just amazing. He hates that he liked it, he should hate that it happened. He’s pissed at himself for liking it.

He’s alone in the dorm right now and he’s reading that sci-fi book again. He vaguely remembers where he left off but he decided to read the last chapter again to remind himself of the setting, because a certain tanned-skinned boy distracted his mind enough for his memory to become hazy. Like before, his mind is completely absorbed into the book. Except where his bed is positioned he has a clear view of the door, and when he sees it open his breath hitches, it’s Haechan.

“Hi injunnie! I’m back from the dorm and figured you would be lonely~” Haechan sing-songs, Haechan lives in the 127 dorm but comes around the Dream dorm sometimes, lately however... Renjun thinks he’s coming around more often than before. A lot more often. Renjun is glad that he had covered himself with a blanket because he can feel the familiar rush of blood run to his lower region.

“W-why are you here?” Renjun stutters. Shit. The things that Haechan does to him now are becoming more apparent and he doesn’t like that one bit. Haechan doesn’t answer as he just climbs into the bed and snuggles up to Renjun’s side, leaning his head against his shoulder. It’s not going to end well if Haechan keeps this up. He can see Haechan peering at the words in his book.

“What’s it about?” Haechan’s eyes flick between staring at him and the book. He catches the same look of lust in them and he curses under his breath. The boy is here for trouble.

“Oh! Uhhhh...” He tries to remember but the way that Haechan’s hand is dangerously near his crotch isn’t helping. At all. The feeling of desire slithers all around him, concentrating in his crotch. Like worms in the ground it infests him. He tries to squirm out of Haechan’s touch but he is superglued to him.

“Injunnie? Aren’t you gonna tell me?” Haechan has a devilish smile plastered on, and Renjun tries to suppress the want to fuck his brains out. “Injunnieeeee...” Haechan whines in the most desirable way he can muster. It only makes Renjun more desperate.

So Renjun begins to describe the book. Aliens. Planets. A whole bunch of crazy scientific advancements. He tries describing the story as detailed as he can, but his voice cracks multiple times because wouldn’t you know, Haechan starts feeling him all over. As if his hands just couldn’t keep to themselves. The only thing they don’t touch directly is his dick. What a fucking tease. Renjun squirms unconsciously at the touch. He can’t beg. He won’t beg. Haechan gives up and just holds his chin with his hand, guiding it so that he isn’t staring at the book anymore, but at Haechan’s smug face. He takes the book away for the second time and throws it away. Renjun hears it hit the wall but he doesn’t or can’t care about it now.

Haechan removes the blanket covering Renjun and is thoroughly pleased that he’s only wearing briefs, that are already soaked in precum, outlining his hard cock. It fuels Haechan’s own arousal. He slowly peels the article of clothing off of Renjun, who just gives a loud groan in response. Haechan drinks it up. He loves his voice. Any time they argue over something so trivial he can’t help but want to pin him down and fuck him senseless. All because of his goddamn voice.

Renjun tries to hide a moan when Haechan pumps his cock but it comes out anyway. Whiny. Then Haechan thinks of something else. What if he just... pushes a finger into his ass?

He isn’t disappointed when Renjun cries out the loudest moan yet. The foreign feeling felt quite good. Slowly yet harshly he thrusts his finger in and out of the boy below him, continuing to pump his cock in the same rhythm. He slips in another finger. Then another. He pushes the three fingers in and out. Until he brushes against Renjun’s prostate. In which Renjun cums instantly, the white liquid dribbling out of his cock pathetically as Haechan removes his hands from the boy, not giving him the orgasm he wanted. He has other plans.

Haechan moves down to lick the cum up, enjoying how Renjun tastes, because he's nasty like that. But Renjun doesn't even care, he becomes even more vocal, a moaning mess, trying to please the boy above. It helps him because Haechan quickly does the job and continues to thrust his fingers into Renjun, who is still impatient.

”pleasssseeee” Renjun whines deliriously. “Please just get it o-over with!” He stutters as Haechan begins to shove his fingers harder into him for a few seconds before pulling himself away from the bed.

”Since you’re being such a bitch” Haechan says pointedly, unzipping his jeans and undressing himself hurriedly before continuing. “Why don’t we just get started?” He gives Renjun a smile. One that says “I’m going to destroy you so fucking hard” if that’s even possible.

He just slams into Renjun, who screams with the change in size. Haechan is a brat indeed. Three fingers would never be enough to stretch, for any kind of dick. That and the fact that Renjun has never experienced this type of stuff before Haechan came along.

But Haechan doesn’t care. He just enjoys the screams that Renjun lets out as he fucks him. Eventually Renjun just stops because he’s crying, all he can let out is sobbing and pleading for the boy to take it slower. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t listen to what the words mean. He only cares about the sound.

But it doesn’t matter anyway, because Renjun soon finds pleasure in the pain, and the sobs begin to sound more like moans than crying. Haechan just soaks it all up and it drives him to go harder. Hard enough for the bed to shake. Hard enough for Renjun to begin clinging onto his back and scratching deep red marks all over it. Hard enough for Renjun to start feeling the buildup of an orgasm.

”Pleasepleaseplease I’m-“ Renjun begins to plead, once that starts Haechan goes faster, feeling his pleasure pool in his crotch. He leans down and kisses Renjun as his thrusts become more irrational in pace. Renjun instinctively clenches his ass and that’s what makes Haechan let go. He moans into Renjun’s mouth who licks into it as he revels in the feeling of cum filling up his ass.

Haechan slows as he comes down from his high but it’s still enough for Renjun to cum, his semen spurts between their two bodies as his cock is sandwiched between them, he has a lot in him and his whole torso becomes covered in his own cum. Haechan swipes a finger in it and shoves it into his mouth. He greedily licks it clean.

”Good boy... good boy.” Haechan lies down on top of him, whispering into his ear. He feels his cock go soft inside Renjun’s hole but it’s such a nice feeling he doesn’t want to pull out. He’s so tired.

”We’re gonna sleep now but when we wake up I’m gonna check if that book you tossed is damaged...” Renjun mutters sleepily. Wow. Even after sex Renjun can still be like this? Haechan laughs light-heartedly.

”Go on, if it’s damaged?” He eyes Renjun coyly, a smirk on his lips.

”if it’s damaged I’ll fuck your ass without prep. Give you a taste of your own medicine.”

”not gonna lie Injunnie but that sounds pretty hot” Renjun groans.

”fuck you”

”well fuck me then!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I should make more explicit stuff!


End file.
